Soulmate timer
by Hell-Hound-Queen75
Summary: What if you had a timer that counted down to when you met your soulmate? What if that happened to Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec and Magnus? Well if you want to find out it is in this story. (Story is better than summary, I swear)
1. Clace

**The first chapter is Clace and of you like it I will do Sissy and Malec as well. I just thought of this one night and thought hey let's do it on the mortal instruments characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters**

* * *

Jace never looked at his timer for his soul mate. He never did. To love is to destroy and to be loved is the one to be destroyed, that was what his father had told him. If he ever looked at his timer he would get nervous so he always covered it by a bandage or some piece of cloth. What supposedly happened was that when you meet your soulmate, both timers beeped and you get visions of you and your soulmate in the future. Jace, Izzy and Alec were heading their was to the Pandemonium club to kill a couple of demons. It was his favorite thing to do in his life, one of the reasons he like to live. He also like to spend it with his Parabatai and Izzy. He also like to play the piano. He didn't need no soulmate. He had his friends and a duty to do. Emotions can get in the way and lead to distractions. In this line of job - killing demons - you can't afford to have a distraction. Cause that can easily lead to death.

"Come on," Jace shouted as the others headed into the entrance of the Pandemonium club.

* * *

Clary and Simon were waiting in the cue to the Pandemonium club. Simon and Clary rarely looked at their timers on their wrist. They thought it was pointless. What was the point in having a soulmate when you could have a best friend. There was some sort of argument at the front of the cue but it soon got sorted and Clary and Simon were next to enter the club. As soon as they got inside pounding music of bass blared through the speakers. The two pair awkwardly walked through the masses of people and managed to find a little space to dance. Simon, as usual was wearing his Made In Brooklyn shirt and scruffy looking jeans. He stood out like a sore thumb in this kind of place.

"So, pretty good music, eh?" Simon said, while awkwardly dancing. "I, for one, am enjoying myself immensely" it was clear to Clary that he was lying. He hated the Pandemonium, the bass of the music, the sweaty bodies and piercings in peculiar places.

"Mmm-hmmm" she agreed, although anyone could tell she wasn't listening. She was to busy watching the blue haired dude who made a scene at the front of the Pandemonium.

"I feel, that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Don't you agree?"

She still wasn't listening, the blue haired dude had walked over to a beautiful girl with ink black hair. They then both went into the closet door that said NO ADMITTANCE, Clary would of ignored both of them because this is what normal couples do for a one night stand (although Clary hadn't actually done a one night stand), she saw two figures walking up behind the couple and they both slipped through the door holding... _knives!_

"Meanwhile, I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know." The men with the knives had just walked through the door that said NO ADMITTANCE.

"Simon!" Clary shrieked. That couple were going to get murdered if they said nothing. They had to get help.

"What!? I'm not really sleeping with your mon, you know. I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mom isn't a very attractive woman, for her age."

"Do you see those guys" she said, pointing at the door they just went to. He had to have seen them, she wasn't crazy.

"Nope, I didn't see anyone, look are you okay. We can leave if you want to."

"No! Go get a bouncer, I saw two guys go through that door with massive knives going after a couple."She half shrieked.

"Okay but don't do anything stupid" he said and then walked off, trying to get pass the dancing bodies.

* * *

Jace and Alec had just walked into the tiny room after Izzy and that _thing_. Izzy was talking to it and pretending to flirt with that monster. Jace and his Parabatai was standing in the far corner of the dark room, hoping to go unseen. When the Monster found out what Izzy was it snarled and as gracefully as a ballet dancer, Izzy whipped out her whip and tied the demon up, keeping him there. Jace started asking questions about if there were anymore of him. But as demons are they said nothing. He started talking about Valentine was alive, Jace just scoffed. _He was dead, when are people going to realise it?_ He was about to stab the demon in the chest when he heard a female voice shout _stop._ It startled him so much that the blade flung out of his hand. He saw a mundane with small curves, red hair and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. The something beeped from his wrist, he looked down and uncovered the piece of cloth to find that his timer had stopped and by looking at the girl with surprised emerald green eyes, he could tell that her timer had stopped as well. Then all of a sudden he had visions of the future.

 _He was in an alleyway kissing the redhead. He had done something wrong and it was raining, his hands were on her thighs and he felt his fingers rip through the tights, but he didn't care. He saw a cave and a clean lake. They were swimming until they had started kissing and that lead on to more. He saw her picking out a blade in the Seraph Blade shop, choosing the Morgenstern sword, she didn't want it but she took it anyway. The last of his visions was of him and her behind a tree and away from some sort of party, maybe a wedding, and his words were 'I love you Clary'._

He had found his soulmate.

* * *

As soon as she saw the golden boy standing across from her she felt her timer beep. She unraveled the cloth and saw all of the digits at zero. She looked up and was shocked at this was her soulmate. A killer was her soulmate. Then she got visions.

 _She was kissing him in some greenhouse, all the flowers were blooming. She then saw that she was in a court, with people that looked like Faeries, again she was kissing him. She saw fireworks up in the sky and was holding his hand, she was dressed up and smiling happily at him and he was to her. She saw him and her again, with him sitting in a hospital dress and complaining that he didn't like her jumper, and her saying tomorrow she would be wearing fishnets. She then saw themselves kissing behind a tree and away from some party and he said 'I love you Clary and she said it right back, 'I love you Jace'_

She had found her soulmate

* * *

Izzy and Alec watched as the two looked into each other's eyes. Alec stabbed the demonstrate it killed anybody. The two kept staring into each other's eyes as they were obviously watching their visions. Izzy was happy for him, maybe now that he had a girl in his life he might not be such an ass. She could already tell that this girl would do great things, she could also tell she was a Shadowhunter or will be. She looked down at her own wrist to see her timer as did Alec. Only a few days. The same with Alec, maybe that because of this girl they would find their soulmates as well. Alec and Izzy could hardly wait to have another person in their life that would be by their side. Always. The real question is, who is it?

* * *

 **And that ladies and gentlemen is the first chapter. If you want a chapter of Malec and Dizzy, let me know and please review :)**


	2. Sizzy

**Hey, this is the next chapter for the soulmate timer thing and the reason Simons and Izzy's timer didn't go off** was **because Simon hadn't seen Izzy yet so he would of thought that his soulmate was invisible and that's just confusing. Anyway here is the next chapter, it starts when Jace, Clary and Simon have just left Luke's house and are now are now taking the subway. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters**

* * *

Simon couldn't believe Clary's soulmate was _this guy._ He was an absolute douche, with his blonde hair and his cocky attitude. He was an _ass._ He acted like he was the most important person in the world. Well, the fact that he killed demons to save human lives was quite incredible, but a part from that he hated every single thing about this _Jace_. Every time Jace looked at Clary it was like he was thinking _this is mine and no one else's._ It just made Simon more angry. He had kinda hoped that him and Clary were soul mates but no. He had this huge crush on her ever since he was fourteen. They were crossing the road and came across an old empty looking church. He scrunched his nose up in disgust. _This was where Clary was shacking up with this dude_. He started complaining about it and he could see that he was annoying them, but he kept complaining anyway, just to make them feel bad. It wasn't working. Clary kept telling him that it was all right and maybe a little freaky but that wasn't why he was upset. He was upset because his first love fell in love with this blonde idiot in front of them, _talking to a CAT! Like what the hell? Who talks to a cat?!_ When they walked some more in a maze of halls that he would never remember they had entered a very large kitchen that unlike everything else, was very modern. The cookers and ovens were steel and shiny and there was bits of vegetables and ingredients all over the table top. There was an awful smell coming from a pot and he looked up...

* * *

Izzy was cooking. _Again._ Everyone had said her cooking was horrible and it could give you food poisoning, she had never tasted her food but she trusted herself it was good. She was Isabelle Lightwood for crying out loud, she listened to _nobody._ She was making soup today, there was loads of herbs, grated cheese and garlic scattered around the table top. She thought about what everything had happened today. Clary and Jace went to get some things from her apartment, they hadn't gotten back yet but knowing Jace, he would probably be holding them up so he could spend some alone time with his soulmate. She wondered when she would meet her soulmate, she dropped the spoon from the pot and pulled her sleeve up. _One minute._ That was strange, Alec was upstairs, Hodge was in his office and Jace and Clary were still out. She sighed and began stirring her soup again. Maybe her soulmate was a ghost or something. A sudden flashback came to mind.

 _I woke up again and ran up to my window to see the stars. I looked down at my timer to see how long it had. Every time I woke up at some point in the night to watch the stars and check my timer. I always kept wondering what he would look like. Was he taller than me? Shorter? Was he a vampire or a Shadowhunter? A Downworlder or a Mundane? Was he and idiot or a complete smartass? I never told anyone about my daily routine with the stars and my timer. I was always worried they would make fun of me for getting so worked up about a person I haven't even met yet, but I always wondered..._

Isabelle snapped out of her reverie and heard people walking up and into the kitchen. She could see Jace and Clary and another person behind them who was obviously a mundane.

"I'm making soup, are you hungry?Then she remembered the mundane. Oh, my God. You brought a mundie here?" The mundie said something but she ignored him. And shouted "JACE WAYLAND! Explain yourself." She then looked up at the mundane and stopped. They had connected eyes and Clary and Jace had moved out the way. Two timers had beeped at the same time. They both took a look at their timers that had reached 0.

Then all of a sudden visions came along. Izzy saw her visions.

 _They were inside some sort of cave. Her knee was hurting and she was wrapped in a load of blankets. She was kissing Simon until they got interrupted by her brother Alec. That got her annoyed. She saw them again inside a cafe and he wanted her to try some sort of pink soup. She saw them again sitting by a lake with everyone else separated into couples. He was telling her something and she had laughed. Her last thought through all these visions were 'she was in love with Simon Lewis.'_

* * *

When they he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen he heard his timer beep. He looked down at the timer the same time the other girl did. He suddenly saw a load of visions.

 _He saw himself and two other girls arguing, one was his soulmate and she looked upset and angry. He saw himself in a place with creatures, next to Isabelle, a small guy walked passed them carrying a tray of drinks, he took one of the tray that was blue, he drunk the blue liquid and could see himself getting smaller. He was watching fireworks in a glass city next to the girl with ink black hair. He then saw them sitting at a lake watching the stars, he had said something funny and she laughed a beautiful laugh. All the while he kept thinking 'I fell in love with Isabelle Lightwood'_

* * *

Clary and Jace watched from afar, both thinking and hoping that nothing bad was going to upset them. They then looked at each other and smiled happily at each other. They both walked off to leave the soul mates be, they linked hands and walked off to go and see Hodge about the Forsaken. Jace had never been happier and decided that he didn't believe what his father had said. Love made you stronger, not weaker.

* * *

Alec had been training when Jace had said that Isabelle had found her soulmate. _That's just great, everyone has somebody except me._ He looked down at his wrist to see that the timer said only a few day left. He was both nervous and excited. He saw Church walk into the training room and looked up at Alec, the cat eyes made him feel happy but he just didn't know why...

* * *

 **That is the chapter for Sizzy and I hoped you liked it and thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will of course be Malec! Yay! Hands in the air kinda moment. (Random) Hope you liked this:)**


	3. Malec

**Soooo this is the last chapter in the soulmate timer thing. It is Malec! Yay! I was literally screaming when I saw the wedding scene in Shadowhunters. Anyway here it is, a lot of people like Alec and Magnus so I hope I did this chapter right.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters**

* * *

Magnus was watching his guests to make sure nobody was killing each other. It had happened before and everything got a little hectic but it didn't happen again. For over a hundred years his timer had been counting down the time till he met his soulmate. Even though he had a timer he still went out with people, like Camille, although that was a huge mistake. Never in his life again is he going out with one of the night children. Right now before the party he had been spiking his hair up and putting little bits of glitter on the ends of the spikes from his hair. _You can never have enough glitter_ , that is what he always said. He put on a dark blue navy velvet blazer. He had a coupled ruffles on his shirt with a colourful collar. He had on a loss rainbow tie and put on some short shorts. He looked good. In fact freaking fabulous. He walked out of his room to begin this party. It was going well, blue drinks were being served, no one was biting each other and from his experience of parties this one was going pretty well. He had to make sure there were no complaints, he didn't want to have a bad reputation; he was the high warlocks of Brooklyn after all. It had become and embarrassment when somo of the faeries had drugged the werewolves. The werewolves got so angry that they were going to charge at them and eat them but stopped because the drug took effect and started to act like cats. Which was funny until no one went to his parties for a whole two months. He looked around the room and smiled, the bass of the music and the smell of faerie drinks were going around the room. The doorbell ringed, he excused himself from talking to a vampire. It was probably another vampire. But when he opened the door he was met with golden, green and brown eyes but the last he met with the bluest eyes he had seen in his lifetime.

* * *

Alec couldn't believe Jace, just because he had found his soulmate doesn't mean you can just leave your Parabatai to walk alone and watch the two couples talking about, whatever couples talk about. He had never been with another person so he didn't know what they exactly did, except make the lonely feel even more lonely. They had walked up to this Magnus Bane place and had come across motorcycles that run on demon energies. For a joke Jace and Alec had put holy water in the pipes. When they got to the front door Alec immediately looked down at his timer. He had been ever since it said one day left. Jace had rung the bell but no one answered he had rung it a couple more times until Izzy shoved him and said they would of heard it. After about five more seconds the door swung open. An Asian man was in the doorway and was definitely a warlock and very sparkly. His eyes skimmed over everybody.

"Well, well, well, I don't remember inviting any children of the Nephilim."

He looked back at Alec and he heard a small beep come from his wrist, he looked down at his wrist and back up at Alec, and smiled.

 _They were sitting on a rooftop and were talking while looking up at the sky. He saw them kissing on one a couch. He was sitting on the ground when his soulmate pulled him up and said let's go to bed. He was tired and his soulmate 'Alec' took a hold of his hands and said "and take my strength" his soulmate was Alec._

* * *

Alec couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his soulmate was a warlock. He looked up into those cat eyes. So that's why Churches eyes had made him happy, he thought.

 _They were sitting by a lake and were away from a wedding. He could see Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon and another couple walking at the edge of the lake. They were kissing and he never wanted the moment to stop. In others he saw them sitting on a roof talking while looking at the sky. He was fighting for his life when he saw Magnus week and barley moving. The walls were closing in but he said "I will never leave you Magnus"_

The visions had ended and Magnus smiled evenwider, if that was possible. He took Alec's wrist and dragged him inside. He turned back to the rest of them.

"Clary, I will talk to you later, let me just be with my soulmate. As of now just party for a bit, just don't kill any of my guests. With that he walked off with his soulmate into his bedroom. Alec sat down on a chair into the corner of the room.

"So, eh, I guess we're soul mates then."

"Yep, and I'm loving it. "

* * *

"I am so happy for Alec you know? I mean he has been so miserable for some time and now this Magnus person will make him happy. I also hope he knows that none of us mind he's gay. We all knew it." Isabelle said. As soon as Magnus had said have a little party, Izzy had already gone and had three drinks already. Simon was awkwardly sipping a glass of what appeared to be grape fruit.

Jace had managed to get Clary to dance a little. She was still in that short black dress that Izzy had made her put on and Jace thought she looked absolutely stunning. Izzy and Simon were chatting at the bar and Magnus had dragged Alec along off somewhere. But right now he was enjoying these moments he had with Clary. He hadn't kissed her yet because he didn't want to push her to far. He had an idea where he could. Tomorrow was her birthday and he thought that he could have a picnic with her in the greenhouse at midnight. After a while they had gotten bored of dancing and went to the bar while Isabelle started to dance while Simon was awkwardly trying to dance just as well as her. None of the Shadowhunters have ever been happier in their whole entire life.

* * *

Alec and Magnus had been talking for goodness knows how long. They didn't want to stop talking to each other. Magnus was wild, amazing and confident. Alec was shy, series and absolutely fabulous. Magnus never wanted to leave his side.

"So, do you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just the shopping center"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Alec joked.

"If you hate shopping then I suppose it is a bad thing" he smiled and kissed his shocked soulmate on the cheek and dragged him out throom to join the others.

* * *

 **And that is the last chapter and I hope you like it. I know it was only three chapters. But does that matter. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, it made me happy to see you all looked the chapters. So that is the end of the stories of soulmate timer. Bye!:)**


	4. Maia & Bat

**So I haven't been on this in a while cause I couldn't think how to start the ship. So this is Bat and Maia AFTER Jordan had died. So you know when Maia and Bat sort of get together? It was a minor thing in the end seen so if you don't know look in the Epilogue of City of Heavenly Fire...**

* * *

Maia had never felt so horrible. Jordan (her boyfriend) died by that scumbag, Sebastian. The b*stard. He should die and rot to hell. She was gonna break up with him, even though they were soul mates. It just wasn't the same as it was before. She sighed and closed his eyelids.

"Rest in peace" she murmed, and then ran off to tell the message Sebastian had made her say. She got in the jeep and cried all the way to the Clave.

* * *

Once she got back from the Clave meeting she headed straight to looks house to sleep in the spare room. It wasn't much, but but it was better than nothing. All it had was pale blue walls, a set of draws, a bed and an ugly rug that looked like it hadn't been washed since it was placed there. Maia face planted the bed and sobbed. She had to be strong for the pack. She couldn't break down now. Yet she did. Her heart broke as she remembered the light going out of his eyes. The twisted smile that the evil man had. It made her go blind with rage. A soft glow went around the room. It was almost blinding. She opened her eyes till find her timer. It was glowing. The numbers that had turned to zero, started counting upwards in milliseconds. The numbers went up so quickly it was almost a blur. Until suddenly it stopped. She gasped in surprise.

For it didn't say zero anymore...

The timer had restarted...

She then fainted.

* * *

 **Bat pov**

I was looking around my room. It was normal enough. Everything I needed. I thought about the upcoming war with that Sebastian dude. Now I'm hungry. I want pizza, six pizza's really. What can I say? I was a werewolf, I could eat _anything_. A knock at the door brought me back from my thoughts on food. Gregg, one of my friends in the pack skimmed sadly. Something bad had happened.

"What is it?"

"Jordan Kyle, he uh, he died by the hands of Sebastian." Oh no. Jordan Kyle, I never really liked him but he made my- uh I mean he made Maia happy, and that's all I really care about.

"I think you should go check on her. You know from traumatized experiences." I nodded, I could do that. I mean I may not be confident as such and I was useless at talking to girls but she was one of my best friends, and I couldn't let anything harm her.

I walked over to Luke's house and knocked. I hope she's okay. Luke opened the door only mildly surprised.

"Upstairs first door on the right" how did he know I was going to see Maia? I thanked him and walked to where he had said. The door was closed and no light came from the other side of the door. I knocked then opened the door. Maia was lying there sweating and screaming, she was having a nightmare. I ran over there and shook her awake.

"Come on Maia wake up!" She gasped, and sat up, bumping her head with mine.

"Ow"

"Are you alri-" I never finished my sentence, cause a beeping sound came from both out wrists. We both looked down to see both our timers at zero. What? But I thought she already found her soulmate? We looked at each other again when all of a sudden images played in my head.

 _Maia and I were in the werewolf headquarters, talking to a vampire. "Did you just eat three pizzas?" The vampire said with distrust and amazement._

 _"Four" he had replied, while Maia smiled at him affectionately. The scene changed again, he was fighting with Rufus, but he was losing. Maia jumped into the fight and became leader of the pack. She walked over to me and put her hand on my cheek. "I didn't know your name was Bartholomew" she said._

 _"Everyone's got there secrets" the scene kept changing to parts of me and Maia smiling or hugging. The last scene changed into me and Maia at Luke's wedding. I put a hair clip in her hair and hugged her from behind. Later on we were walking along side a beach at night. Maia was splashing into the water with a smile on her face. While I was just holding her hand. Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were just sitting around talking to their significant other. While I just had the best person with me at all times._

The scene finished and I was looking at Maia in shock. By the look on her face she had seen what I had seen too. She smiled at me through her tears and hugged me.

This moment was the best of my life.

Me and Maia.

Maia.

My soulmate.

* * *

 **Can I just say there is actually a person called Bat in The Mortal Instruments and him and Maia do get together. I think. So I was rereading the series when I realised that no one had done anything about the future of Maia and Bat so I thought I should. Also I was thinking of doing other types of soul mates stuff as well as the timer. Next is Helen and Aline. Bye :) R &R**


End file.
